


Fleeting Moments

by agoodtuckering



Series: Doctor Who Oneshots and Stories [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s09e05 The Girl Who Died, F/M, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Romance, This needed to be written so badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Clara knows he'll stay. He always does.





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the scene where Clara touches the Doctor's face, as they're standing outside together, and points out that he's decided to stay (because the baby stopped crying). This is about that exact scene. I had to write out some feelings. Let me know what you guys think.

_ “You just decided to stay.”  _

Her words were soft and sweet as he slowly opened his eyes to gaze at her. There was a question there in his deep, seafoam-green eyes, perhaps as to why she was touching him, or why she said what she had. Either way, his fierce eyebrows drew together curiously. 

Her touch was tender and —  _ dare he say  _ — even loving. It grounded him. He wanted it to last for eternity, but she eventually had to move away. She didn’t have the foggiest idea  _ just how much  _ he regretted that. His eyes, as they held gazes, must have said it all. There was something gentle and kind and sweet passing between them. Sexy, even. 

She took a minuscule step back before completely drawing away from, albeit with a smile on her lips. She walked off, turning around after a few paces, to find him stood there with an inquisitive look. His hands were still in his trouser pockets, his head tilted as he appraised her. She was such an  _ enigma.  _

All was quiet for a moment. 

Then, with a soft grin, she explained, “The baby stopped crying.” He was  _ staying.  _ She knew him too well. She left without another word, wandering off and slipping into the Great Hall. 

He stayed behind for a tick or two, mind off in the clouds, as he wondered. He wondered and wondered and wondered.  _ How could they win this time?  _

_ What was he missing?  _

Wordlessly, mere seconds later, he followed after Clara. He slipped into the Hall and tossed a warm glance in her direction, his eyes shamelessly lingering on her lips before turning his gaze towards some of the men and women around them. 

“Gather everyone up,” he said, in control suddenly. He had a plan. Maybe. Sort of. It was the start of a plan, anyway. “Everyone meet me outside. I’m going to teach you all to fight.” 


End file.
